Daddy's Little Girl
by Basilnose
Summary: Alari Henshaw is a sixteen year old girl with a wide variety of powers. Slade is after her for a mysterious reason. Joins the Teen Titans . .  STORY IS BETTER THAN DESCRIPTION!
1. Prologue

The DJ was blasting the music that the glass windows of the gym looked like they were vibrating. There were at least over a hundred kids dancing. The guys swinging their tuxedo jackets above their heads, their ties wrapped around their heads. The girls were jumping up and down in their bare feet. They had ditched their high heels as soon as they had walked through the front door.

"Senior Prom" A middle aged teacher grumbled, taking a sip from her coffee mug.

A much younger teacher standing next to her giggled, "Oh come on Martha, it's not that bad"

Martha glared at the younger teacher. "Yes it is Brook when you are my age, you'll understand"

Brook widened her green eyes. "Okay than"

Slowly Brook walked away from Martha. She kept her eyes open for any students getting too close to one another. She stood near a refreshment table, nearly all the food was gone and it was only ten 'o' clock.

Suddenly a flash of hot pink caught Brook's eye. She looked towards an exit that was about six feet away from her. She saw a young girl in a hot pink dress carrying something. The girl looked around the gym before pushing the door open and vanishing from sight.

_None of the students are supposed to leave the gym,_ Brook thought, hurrying after the student. She pushed open the door and was welcomed by a jet of cold night air. She heard a loud thud and looked to the right and saw the girl standing over a trash can.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Brook yelled.

The girl in the pink dress jumped and spun around. Brook gasped when she recognized the girl. It was her best student, Luna Henshaw. Luna widened her blue eyes and pulled at her white-blond hair.

"Luna, what are you doing out here?" Brook asked.

Luna looked down at her feet. "J-Just g-getting some fresh air"

"Well you could have just walked to the the hallway. You're not allowed outside of the school. Some guy could come out and hurt you"

Luna suddenly glared at Brook. "I've already been hurt"

Brook raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

But Luna just shook her head and walked as fast as she could past Brook and back into the school. As soon as the door closed behind her something started to cry.

Brook froze for a moment and looked at the nearby trashcan.

It sounded like a baby, the crying was muffled from the lid on top of the trashcan. Brook took the lid off and placed it on the ground. She looked into the trashcan and gasped.

"Oh my god"

Among the rotten banana peels and coffee stained napkins was a newborn baby girl.


	2. Chapter 1

When I was twelve years old, I ran away from the orphanage. Everyone hated me so I wasn't exactly missed. The only thing I knew about my past was that a woman brought me into the orphanage. She had told the owners that she had seen someone throw me in the trash. The orphanage welcomed me with open arms. Little did they know that I would cause major problems. The woman told them to name me Alari Luna Henshaw and take good care of me.

Of course they did at first. The owner Miranda was really nice to me but all that changed when I was ten years old. That's when IT happened.

Miranda used to say that I was the cutest little girl she had ever seen. She let me eat cookies whenever I wanted. But when IT happened. Her attitude towards me completely changed. She used to say that no one would ever want a freak as a daughter. Finally once I turned twelve I had had enough.

I remember the day I ran away perfectly.

"Alari!" Miranda screamed, "Get back here!"

I widened my violet eyes. Two other girls around my age that lived in the orphanage, giggled at me before running around the corner. My breathing quickened when I heard the loud thuds of Miranda climbing the stairs.

"Alari Luna Henshaw!" Miranda shouted.

I didn't waste anymore time. I sprinted down the hallway just as Miranda reached the top of the stairs. I reached my small room and slammed the door shut. I pulled out a backpack and started to stuff my few pieces of clothing and my diary.

There was a loud bang on my door.

"Alari, open the door!" Miranda yelled, banging on the door again.

I flinched but I shouted back. "No! Leave me alone!"

I zipped up my backpack and opened my only window. I was lucky that under my window was a fire escape so I didn't need to jump from the third floor. That would have hurt.

Miranda seemed to hear me open my window because she shouted in a cold harsh voice.

"Alari, if you leave the orphanage you can never come back. No one will ever love you! You are a freak of nature. No wonder your mother threw you in a trashcan! You're worthless!"

A moment flashed before my eyes.

_I saw an orphan girl named Ripple trying to dig her nails into the hard wood floor. Her brown eyes were wide and filled with terror. She slid further down the hallway. Ripple opened her mouth and let out a scream. I watched silently as Ripple was dragged away by something in the darkness. I closed my eyes and wished that the screaming would stop. I heard nails scratching at the floor. Ripple let out a small scream and than nothing. Everything was silent. I opened my eyes and saw that Ripple was gone . . . forever._

I gasped and blinked. I saw that I was sitting on my windowsill. I glared at my door and shouted.

"I am NOT worthless! Since the day Ripple died you have done nothing but torture me! I just want to forget it! I'm sorry that it happened and if I could go back in time and change it I would. . . . But I can't"

Tears slid down my pale cheeks.

"Goodbye" I whispered.

I climbed out my window and slammed it shut. I climbed down the ladder of the fire escape. I jumped down and landed lightly on my feet. I looked around the alley. Rats ran by my feet, I squeaked and jumped backwards. I bumped into something but before I could turn around someone grabbed my shoulders.

"Hello there darling" a man whispered in my ear. The sound of his voice sent chills down my back.

I tied to wiggle out of his grip but the man's fingers just tightened. He chuckled, "Well it looks like I've caught me a fighter"

"Let me go!" I shouted.

The man chuckled again. "No way. I've done girls older than you but I don't mind doing you. You're really cute"

He breathed on my neck, giving my goose bumps. He dragged me further down the alley. I squeezed my eyes shut and wished that the man would go away. Suddenly I felt the man let go of my shoulders. I spun around and just like Ripple I saw the man being dragged away by darkness. He screamed but I just glared at him. He had tried to hurt me. He deserved to be consumed by the darkness and that's exactly what he got.


	3. Chapter 2

*~Four years later~*

"Hey Alari, come over here and give Mikey some sugar" A tall guy with dark skin yelled from the steps of his apartment building.

I rolled my violet eyes and yelled back. "Not a chance Mikey!"

Mikey's friends started to laugh. I heard one of them yell. "Oh Mike you just got rejected by a homeless girl!"

"A hot homeless girl" another laughed.

I rolled my eyes again and kept walking. Everyone knew who I was in this neighborhood, mostly because I was the only sixteen year old girl who was homeless and had eyes the same color as a bush of lilac.

I walked into a small store with boxes that were piled along the walls and smelled like rotten eggs. But I smiled at the old man behind the couter.

"Hey Walter, can I have a hotdog please?" I asked, giving him my sweetest smile.

Walter grinned. "Sure thing Alari"

Five minutes later, Walter handed me a fresh hotdog. I handed him a wrinkly dollar bill that I had found in an alley and walked back at the busy sidewalk of Jump City. I took a bite out of the hotdog and tired not to groan in pleasure. I hadn't eaten anything in two days so my stomach welcomed the food.

Walter's shop was the only food place that I could afford when I found money laying on the ground. Sometimes I would go into a completely different neighborhood and take someone's wallet. Of course I use my powers, which over the four years I have been on my own. I discovered that I have a lot.

For example, when I really need some money and I can see my ribs I use my telekinesis to take a rich man's wallet without him ever realizing it.

I swallowed the last bite of my hotdog and threw the wrapper in the trash.

I whistled a random tune that was stuck in my head. As I walked by an alley, someone reached out and grabbed my shoulder and pulled me into the darkness. I half screamed, half squeaked. I felt the person cover my mouth and out the sharp edge of a sword to the base of my throat.

"If you try anything I will kill you" a man growled in my ear.

_HA! I would like to see him try!_ I laughed in my mind.

I grabbed the man's arm and flipped him onto the ground. I knocked his sword out of his hand and smirked.

Before I could make a smart remark, the man kicked my thigh making me fall to the ground. He chuckled as he picked up his sword and pointed the sharpened at the base of my throat

"You are very good but not good enough to beat me" he laughed harshly.

I raised an eyebrow. "Wanna bet?"

Concentrating hard, I felt my fingertips get cold so I knew my power was working. I kicked the man in the side, pushing him at least a little farther away from me. I jumped up and smiled when I saw my arms had turned into pointed icy spears.

The man chuckled. "Impressive"

I didn't waste any time. I tried to stab him in the shoulder, the leg, his stomach. But the man blocked each and every one of my attacks. I had never fought someone like this before.

He kicked me in the stomach and sent me flying deeper into the alley. I landed on my stomach, my face resting in filthy water.

I groaned, trying to get up. But the man stepped on my back, pushing me back to the pavement.

"You are very powerful," the man whispered, "I have been watching you for a very long time, Alari Henshaw"

He removed his foot from my back so I was able to sit up. I stared at him with wide eyes. He was wearing a mask that was half orange and half black, so was his costume and strapped across his back was his sword holder. His sword glittered in the sunlight as he held it in his hand.

I glared at him and shouted. "What are you crazy?"

The man chuckled. "Not even in the slightest"

"Who are you?" I questioned him.

"You will learn that when you are ready"

"What you know how I am but I can't know anything about you?" I snapped.

"You can get the answers to all of your questions. All you need to do is come with me" He held out his hand. Slowly I reached out to it but then I narrowed my eyes. My arm caught on fire and I punched the man in the face sending him flying.

He crashed into the brick wall but he wasn't down for long. He slowly got up and cracked his neck. He glared at me.

"You really shouldn't have done that" he growled. He picked up his sword and walked towards me.

"Oh crap" I muttered, before sprinting out of the alley. I had no clue where I was going and I didn't care as long as I was getting away from the guy with the sword. I glanced over the shoulder as I ran down the sidewalk. I didn't see him, only citizens of Jump City glaring at me as I shouldered my way through the crowd.

Since I wasn't looking in front of me I ran into something hard and cold. I fell to the ground. At first I thought I had run into a wall until I looked up. Above me stood a man who was half robot and a guy with green skin.


	4. Chapter 3

"Hey are you okay?" the man asked me. He looked at me with concern in his gray eyesand held out his hand to me. I looked at hesitantlyand the guy with the green skin smiled at me.

"We won't hurt you" The green boy said.

I looked at the robot man and took his hand. He pulled me back onto my feet and grinned.

"Hi I'm Cyborg. And this is Beast Boy"

The green boy grinned at me. His dark green hair was messy and he had green eyesand he was wearing a black and purple outfit with purple sneakers. And I noticed that he had pointy ears.

"Hi" I whispered, smiling gently.

"So who were you running from?" Cyborg chuckled.

I widened my eyes and muttered quickly. "I wasn't running from anyone. Why would you think I was running from someone? Because I'm not"

I laughed nervously and tried to casually glance over my shoulder. I couldn't see the man anywhere but I could feel a pair of eyes burning a hole in the back of my skull.

Cyborg and Beast Boy glanced at each other before looking back at me.

"Okay, so what's your name?" Beast Boy smiled at me.

I looked at them for a moment before muttering. "Alari. My name is Alari."

Cyborg and Beast Boy smiled.

"Well it's nice to meet you, Alari," Cyborg started to walk towards a pizza place, "We were just about to go meet some of our friends. Do you want to come?"

My stomach growled and I nodded and I followed them down the sidewalk. Cyborg and Beast Boy seemed really nice and I didn't feel like I needed to be on guard as much as I was when I was alone. But I couldn't help but look over my shoulder occasionally. I still didn't see any sign of the man so I was safe for the time being.

"Hey Alari" Beast Boy's voice brought me back from my day dream. I blinked and saw he was standing on the first step leading to the upper level of the pizza place.

"Are you coming?" He looked a little concerned.

I smiled, "Sorry. Yes I'm coming."

I climbed up the stairs with Beast Boy. When we reached the top I saw Cyborg along with three other teenagers standing by a red round table with an umbrella propped up in the middle to block the sun.

Cyborg grinned at me and the other three teenagers. "Robin, Starfire, Raven, meet Alari"


	5. Chapter 4

I smiled shyly. "Hi"

A tall girl who had orange skin and long hair grinned at me and flew right into my face. Yeah she was actually floating on air. She wrapped her arms around me and squeezed like a boa constrictor. She probably broke a few of my ribs. I gasped for air.

"A friend of Cyborg and Beast Boy's is a friend of mine!" she squealed.

"Starfire, you should let of her. You're cutting off her air supply" A girl wearing a dark blue cloak said quietly.

Starfire looked at me and gasped, "Oops"

She let go of me and I fell to the ground gasping.

"I am sorry friend" Starfire mumbled and helped me back up to my feet.

I smiled. "It's fine"

The girl in the cloak walked towards me and smiled slightly. "Hello, I'm Raven"

I noticed that she had violet-blue hair and violet eyes like mine but only darker. She wore a dark blue leotard and there was a belt with red gems wrapped around her waist.

I grinned. "Hi Raven"

There was one person who was holding back. I glanced over Raven's shoulder and saw a tall guy with jet black hair wearing a mask. He was wearing a green and red costume with a black cape, underneath the black the fabric was yellow and he had a utility belt around his waist.

Cyborg glanced at him and rolled his eyes. He placed his left metal hand on the guy's shoulder. "This is Robin. He's the leader of the Teen Titans"

I raised an eyebrow. "Teen Titans?"

Beast Boy gasped. "You mean you've never heard of us?"

I shrugged. "No. Should I?"

Starfire looked at me with her big green eyes and smiled. "Friend, we are a team of teenage superheroes and we protect this city"

"Oh" I muttered.

"Have you really never heard of us? You must have seen us on the news or something" Beast Boy asked me.

"Um" I looked at my ratty old sneakers, "Well you see I'm kind of homeless so I don't exactly get to watch the news as much as I would like too"

Cyborg widened his eyes. "What? You were homeless?"

I shrugged. "Yeah, but it's not a big deal. I learned how to survive on my own pretty quickly"

Cyborg, Beast Boy and Raven studied me for a moment before we heard Starfire squeal with joy.

"Come on, our food is here!" she giggled. As a waiter came out carrying two large plates of pizzas. One was plain with pepperoni and sausage while the other had all different kinds of vegetables. I couldn't help but wrinkle my nose when I saw it.

Beast Boy looked at me. "What you don't like veggies?"

I laughed and shook my head. "No I hate vegetables. They make me want to be sick if I eat any. Want a piece of the pepperoni-sausage pizza?"

I was an inch from cutting a piece for him when Starfire coughed. I looked up at her.

"What?"

"Beast Boy does not eat the meat" She told me before grabbing a bottle of mustard and squirting a very large amount onto her pizza. She stuffed it into her mouth and took the bottle of mustard, stuck a straw through it and took a long sip as if it was the most amazing soda she had ever tasted.

I raised an eyebrow. "Um . . ."

"Star likes mustard" Robin told me, taking a bite out of his pizza.

I smiled. "Ah! He speaks!"

Robin glared at me but didn't say anything.

"Okay then" I muttered.

I turned to Beast Boy and asked. "So why don't you eat meat?"

He placed his veggie pizza on his plate and looked at me with his dark green eyes. For some reason I felt my face get hot. Beast boy smirked before answering.

"I don't eat meat because I change into different animal so I eat tofu instead"

"He's the only one" Cyborg smirked. "Do you like meat Alari?"

I laughed. "Of course!"

Beast Boy's smile fell slightly. I glanced at him and mouthed "Sorry' and winked at him. His face turned bright red and I laughed again.

"Yes! Another meat lover! BOOYAH!" Cyborg laughed. He raised his hand to give me a high five. I high fived him.

"Robin . . ." Starfire whispered suddenly.

Robin looked up. "What is it Star?"

"It's Slade" she whispered. Everyone got up from their seats and ran to the edge of the balcony. I followed them and gasped. The man who had attacked me in the alley stood in front of the pizza place, swords drawn.


	6. Chapter 5

**I forgot to put this with the first chapter and I am not going to put this with every chapter but just so you know I don't own the Teen Titans or Slade. I only own Alari. **

**And I want to thank amelia delling and SladeXRaven for being the first two to review my story :) You guys are awesome!**

**Enjoy! ~SARH~**

Without another word, all five teenagers jumped or flew (Raven and Starfire) off of the balcony and sprinted towards the man dressed in orange and black while I stood shaking in my purple converse sneakers. To say that the man scared me would be a bit of an understatement.

I watched from the balcony as the Teen Titans fought the man that Starfire had called Slade. I saw Beast Boy transform into a green rhino, he reared up before charging towards Slade who waited until the last moment to jump out of the way. Beast Boy couldn't stop running and chased into a building wall. He shook his head before running at Slade again.

"Azerath Metrion-"Raven started at say as she floated in midair. Slade jumped onto a car hood, he jumped again and was able to grab hold of her foot, dragging Raven to the ground. He spun in a circle and let go of Raven, sending her flying into Beast Boy. Both of them collapsed to the ground. Starfire flew towards him, carrying Cyborg in her arms. With a loud grunt she threw Cyborg towards Slade, whose metal arm turned into a cannon and a blue energy blast shot out. Slade dodged him and kicked him in the side, a punch in the face was added to the list and Cyborg joined Raven and Beast Boy on the ground.

"Where is the girl?" Slade questioned loudly.

I froze on the balcony. He had to be talking about me.

"What do you want with her?" Robin growled.

Slade chuckled. "What I want with her is none of your concern, Robin. I know she's with you. I saw her with two of your teammates coming to the pizza place. Now I'll ask you again. Where is the girl?"

Robin glared at him with absolute hatred and drew out a long metal stick. "You're going to have to come get her"

Slade drew out his own metal stick. "As you wish, but trust me Robin, this fight will not last long"

Slade was right about one thing, the fight didn't last very long. Robin seemed to be equal with him when it came to fighting that is until Slade struck him in the side. He lost his footing for a moment but it was all Slade needed. He lifted his foot and kicked Robin in the face who collapsed to the ground and groaned.

I gasped in shock. Slade looked up and saw me standing at the edge of the balcony, my violet eyes filled with terror. Even from the balcony I could hear him mutter.

"There you are"

He drew one of his swords and sprinted towards the steps of the pizza place. I squeaked and was about to jump off the balcony when someone grabbed a handful of my shirt and yanked me back.

"Hello Alari" Slade whispered as he pointed his sword tip to my throat. "You weren't very nice in the alley. I think I am going to have to punish you for that" He twisted his sword up to my cheek and pointed it into the skin and it started to bleed. "How about I scar that pretty face of yours"

"No" I whispered, "Please no"

"I won't do anything if you join me but you have to prove yourself first"

I nodded and Slade dropped me to the ground and said one word.

"Fight"

I widened my eyes as I looked at him. "What?"

Slade pointed his sword at my face again. "You heard me. Fight and maybe you'll survive to be my apprentice"

I narrowed my eyes and threw a fireball at his face which he easily dodged. I stood up and kept throwing more fireballs in every direction, hoping one would hit Slade. I never had the great of an aim. Slade dodged more and more of my fireballs until he was close enough to slash his sword at me. I raised my arms to protect my face and the sword made a clean deep cut on my arm. There was a steady flow of blood running down my arm and I grinded my teeth and tried thought of something else besides the pain.

I looked up just in time to dodge Slade swing his sword at me again. This time it cut cleanly through the umbrella pole on one of the tables.

"You are a very good fighter, Alari, but like your new friends you will lose" Slade growled.

He raised his sword to stab me in the chest but by the time his sword touched me, my skin was covered in ice.

"I don't think so" I growled back and punched him in the face. "I'm a lot stronger than I look"

Just as I said that, the ice covering my body slowly melted and my heart dropped to the bottom of my stomach.

Oh crap.

Even though I couldn't see his face behind his mask I had a feeling that Slade was smiling at me. He charged at me again and I dodged a second too late, his sword cut my thigh. I tried to limp out of the way but I was too slow. Slade kept cutting me, my other leg and arm, my back. I could feel all my blood flowing out of my body and I was starting to feel very light headed.

"You see, Alari, I was right. You lost this battle just like your friends" Slade whispered. I couldn't see him. All I saw was black. And than I was falling.

**Sorry, that was a kind of sucky battle scene. I need a little help since I have no idea what I want to happen so please review if you have any good ideas about what should happen next. Thanks for reading ****~SARH~**


	7. Chapter 6

** I'm sorry that I called Robin and Slade's bo-staffs, "metal sticks" I could not remember the name of them but I will call them bo-staffs from now on. Pinky promise **** And enjoy chapter 6 **

I was surrounded my darkness, it engulfed every corner of my mind. I didn't like the dark; it reminded me of Ripple and the darkness dragging her away. I squeezed into a small corner of my mind and closed my eyes.

"Alari" A voice whispered in my ear. I didn't recognize the voice but it sounded like a woman.

"Alari" The voice whispered again. "Open your eyes"

I blinked open my eyes and gasped. I was no longer surrounded by darkness; instead I stood in a large clearing in the middle of a forest. Next to me stood a beautiful woman who had ivory colored skin, white-blonde hair, and sapphire blue eyes. She wore a soft white dress and it looked like there was a soft golden light clinging to her body, making her glow.

"Who are you?" I whispered.

The woman smiled. "My name is Luna"

"Luna" I repeated. I looked around the clearing and whispered. "Where am I?"

"My heaven" Luna answered. "I saw you surrounded by the darkness in your mind, Alari, so I brought you here, to the light"

I flinched at the word 'darkness'. "So you know about my powers?"

Luna smiled at me. "Yes I do. You are a very unique child; there is no one else like you in the whole entire world"

"I'm not unique" I muttered. "I'm a monster who can't control her powers"

Luna took a few steps toward me and run her fingers through my black hair. I sighed in content; it was such a motherly touch.

"You are far from a monster, my dear; you are anything but that. And you must be speaking of umbrakinesis, your power to control darkness and shadows, correct?"

"Yes" I whimpered a little, Ripple's face appeared in my mind again.

"It will take time to control umbrakinesis as you may already know, you are young and have more powers that you have yet to discover" Luna told me, gently.

I widened my eyes and my voice rose into a squeak. "I have more powers?"

Luna laughed. "Yes, my dear, like I said you are very unique"

"What more this there?" I questioned.

"I can not tell you but you will find out in good time" Luna said. She started to walk away, towards the trees when I heard her whisper.

"If he hadn't changed you, you would have had such a normal, carefree life"

"What did you say?" I asked.

Luna froze and turned around. She smiled at me but I could see there was something deep in her eyes, something hidden.

"It is nothing. But now I am afraid that you must wake up. Your friends are waiting for you"

**Sorry it was kind of a short chapter. But I liked how it came out **** Just so you know, school is just around the corner so I may not be updating as much as I would like too but I'll still try, pinky promise! Thanks for reading and please review!**

** ~SARH~**


	8. AUTHOR'S NOTE PLEASE READ

** Hello Readers **

**This is an author's note about chapter six and the character Luna. I did not expect for her to emerge but she kind of did. I was just typing away, trying to get this chapter to work and than I just had this idea and so chapter six & Luna were born ;) She will be a more important character in the near future, pinky promise, she isn't just some random character. I am not going to tell you who she is but you will probably be able to figure it out after I post this.**

**I am going to answer SladeXRaven's question which was . . . why was Alari brought to Luna and how can Alari see her?**

**I am not going to lie . . . I have no idea. When I write I don't usually plan things out. I get these moments or an idea stuck in my head and I just have to write, I don't make an outline I just write ;) But I'm thinking Alari might have a power that she can see dead people or something. If anyone has an idea please tell me I would love that because now I'm kind of stuck which really sucks.**

**I hate writers' block . . . so annoying!**

**So that's it and again I promise I'll try to update when I can but school is going to be driving me insane I wish summer stayed forever**

**Peace! ~SARH~**


End file.
